nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is a GameCube video game released in 2002. Sunshine is the only game in the Mario platforming series to be released on the console, though was welcomed to critical (92$ average on GameRankings) and commercial (5.5 million copies sold) acclaim (despite its predecessor and successor performing better on both fronts). The year after the game was released it was introduced to the Player's Choice line of products, making it a mere $20 (USD). In the game the title character Mario will make use of his new device F.L.U.D.D. in an effort to rid Isle Delfino of its pollution problem, which he was falsely credited for. The real culprit and the motives behind it are revealed as the player progresses through this GameCube classic. Story Mario sets out for the prestigious tropical retreat of Isle Delfino for a well-deserved vacation with Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple Toad. Upon arrival, Mario finds that the once-pristine island which was vandalized with graffiti and toxic goop. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped guardians of the island called Shine Sprites, the island's sources of power, have dispersed and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. Even worse, the culprit is seen spreading the graffiti disguised as Mario (later referred to as Shadow Mario). Thus, Mario is promptly arrested as soon as his plane lands. Mario is put on trial, found guilty, and is ordered to clean up the mess and return the Shine Sprites. To help with the cleaning, Mario finds F.L.U.D.D., a powerful water cannon toted like a backpack. Mario sets out on his adventure, promising to clear his name and locate the real criminal while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine is similar to Super Mario 64 in many ways, though evolves upon the tried and true formula while taking advantage of the Nintendo GameCube controller. Fans of Super Mario 64 will feel right at home, though will have to adjust to the new device by Professor E. Gadd. Later in the game, the gameplay is almost similar to a sandbox game, as you can roam almost freely throughout the island. Hub and levels The game featured a multitude of stages that could all be accessed by the game's hub, which was Delfino Plaza. While in Super Mario 64 the game's levels could be accessed via paintings on walls, Sunshine's stages can be found by going through rainbow colored paint that was created by Shadow Mario, with the exception of a few stages. Once you enter a level, you'll be able to choose which mission you want to partake in. After the player chooses the mission he wishes to conquer, the goal will always be the same: collect the missions' Shine Sprite. Shine Sprites give life to Delfino Isle. After Shadow Mario came and terrorized the area, all of the Shine Sprites were dispatched and moved to various locations around the island. Mario's goal is to retrieve them, all 120 of them. Doing so requires patience and determination, as well as plenty of dexterity to complete the more challenging levels. After Mario collects the desired item, he'll be sent back to the hub world where he can choose where to go next. Some of the Shine Sprite are actually found in the Hub, similar to Super Mario 64. The game's secret levels are unarguably the most popular stages in the game. They represent the true essence of a Mario game and are nothing but pure platforming. During secret stages, Mario will not have F.L.U.D.D. to aid him, and will have to complete each of the suspended stages by using his abilities alone. They are complete nonsense and will have the player thinking critically during the final stages. Upon revisiting these stages, F.L.U.D.D. can be used. In all there are an average of 1 or 2 of these stages in each area. Characters *Mario - The main character of the game. *F.L.U.D.D. - A sentient robotic water pack that can squirt water. *Yoshi - A dinosaur that can jump high and do other sorts of tricks. *Peach - Comes along with Mario on his vacation. *Toadsworth and the Toads - Peach's steward who also takes care of the Toads during their stay at Isle Delfino. *Bowser - Mario's worst enemy and the final boss of the game, he gets his son to kidnap Princess Peach. *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's apparent 8th son and Mario's main unexpected enemy who disguises himself as an imitation of Mario, also known as Shadow Mario. *Piantas - A kind of people in Isle Defino who have trees on their heads to have relief of the Sun's heat. *Nokis - One of the residents of Isle Delfino who wear seashells as a reminisce of their home. Levels Table of episodes Trivia *Despite being developed in Japan, the Japanese version of the game uses the English voice with Japanese subtitles. *During the short movie where F.L.U.D.D. examines Mario, he will see a screen on the bottom left showing screens from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, and Super Mario 64. *In the Pinna Park's first secret world, the background will have a Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island theme. *In a few of the backgrounds of secret worlds, you'll see an old school Mario sprite from Super Mario Bros. Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Mario games Category:Mario platform games Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube Mario games Category:2002 video games Category:Mario platform games